In Good Hands
by impulsiveindecision
Summary: HP/DM, Dark Harry, Harry finds out the truth to his past. Where will his alliances lie? Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

As anyone who read Darkness Will Creep will know, It's been a while since I've been around. I lost interest in fanfiction around the release of the 6th book as I had my own way I wanted it written, and I wasn't satisfied. Thus, with two years out of the loop I'm having difficulty recalling facts I used to know by heart. Even with that handicap however, I really want to write some more fanfiction! I would continue Darkness Will Creep....but I don't even want to read it I'm sure my writing was horrendous. So I'm sure this won't be the easiest thing since I'll probably have to research things I normally would have known...but I'll get my groove back soon enough! Obviously since I chose not to read the 6th and 7th books(I know the summaries) anything I write will be very AU. And awayyyy we goooo.

-----------------------------------Chapter one:

"Damn you boy! I told you to keep your freakyness up here and away from my friends! You think I want them to know I'm forced to harbour something like...you?" Vernon Dursley loomed above a puddle of Wizarding Saviour, seething, He gave the bundle a sound kick that resounded with a sickening crack. However, after approximately three hours of the treatment, our hero was not there, fortunately he had passed out long ago sparing him the experience. But I can say that where he was at present couldn't have been much better. As was usual he was being tormented a la Freddy Krueger, by one Tom Riddle.

Tonight they were in what could only be assumed was Riddle's den. They were seated across from each other in matching leather overstuffed armchairs. Riddle held a look of knowing and Harry couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. Between their chairs sat the usual basin, It was a pensieve really, but large enough to feed cattle from. He knew what to expect, he would be forced to watch the memories he tried so fervently to repress. The highlight was always his parents death, always.

"Potter...why do you keep letting yourself turn up here?"

This was new. Harry wasn't aware he even had a choice in being here, had he, he certainly would have chose Option B.

"What do you mean, Riddle? You're the one that brings me here, Why do _you_ keep making me turn up here?" Harry felt smug in turning the question around on him, it put him in charge. Riddle shook his head and his thin lips slid into a smirk so synonymous with himself. Harry raised his eyes to meet the red ones staring him down.

"Harry, what you don't understand is the actions that get you here, you still don't see what this is a consequence for. You should. You only end up here when you allow that fat man to best you. You are supposed to be the saviour of the entire magical world, and yet you fall to that oaf? Disgraceful. Therefore, this is the punishment I saw fitting." Riddle had said all this rather matter-of-factly. Harry tried his best to hold up his mask and keep his mind sheltered from any prods from The Dark Lord as he was taught to do any time he was forced to be in his presence, but he knew he was faltering. His parent's gave their lives for him, and he'd be damned if he would waste what he lost so much to attain. To hear what he was really doing by letting Vernon beat him tore through his stomach and his protective walls.

"Harry, you shouldn't feel disgraced because of your parents, you should feel it because YOU allowed it. You don't know the first thing about your parents, what you know, is what Dumbledore has told you, and you can trust me when I say, you can't trust that." Riddle smiled weakly in hopes of a reaction, any type would do. Harry snorted at Riddle's request of him to trust him, but listened anyhow. What would bring anyone to think what Dumbledore told him wasn't the truth? He certainly had no reason too, without Dumbledore after all, he wouldn't even have found out about his real life....which did then lead to beatings at home...taunting at school...and multiple attempts at his life. Harry's own conscience made him falter in his confidence. He stared into the pensieve, not currently in use but he could see the same old memories dancing just below the surface in preparation for him.

"What are you getting at, Riddle? What is the difference between the truth and what I've been told?" As much as Harry wanted to completely discard any and all things that spilled from those semi-reptilian lips, he knew that would be foolish. Riddle was anything but stupid after all.

Riddle was pleased at Harry's open mind. If you could really call it that, it was more...perforated.

"Well, Harry, what you've been told is that your parents were valiant fighters against me and my band of evil-doers-"

"Well is that not the case?" Harry interrupted, his eyes smoldering.

Riddle rolled his eyes and ignored his question.

" Well the truth is, should you choose to believe it, they were anything but. Your parents were the best Death Eaters I've ever had the pleasure to know. They were great people. And I sure as hell didn't kill them, you can give that up to Dumbledore and his Order. You got that scar exactly how you think you did, except from your dear Headmaster. When you warded off his unforgivable he saw how much power you encompassed and concocted his plan to harness that power for himself by turning you against your dear old Godfather. Every attempt I made to contact you he said was me trying to trap you, he's cost everyone so much, and I felt you deserved to finally be allowed to make your own decisions. Shortly, when I release you from here, you'll awaken where Vernon left you but you'll be in good hands now. If that's what you want that is. I'm sorry but I do need a decision so I can inform the contacts."

Harry's head was spinning uncontrollably and he felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe, his life was crumbling around him and he felt so out of control and overwhelmed. He didn't know if he _could_ make a decision. Well his mind was screaming at him that Dumbledore had ruined his life and why should he stay his pawn? The rest of him clawed at his paranoia, and for good reason, what reasons had he accumulated over his years to be able to trust Tom Riddle, except for one crucial fact. Riddle never lied to him. He was blunt and nasty and evil but he never lied, unlike a certain senile Headmaster.

He felt rushed and uncertain but he had come to a decision. He raised his head to what he only had to assume was really his Godfather and gave a curt nod which he knew told his answer in a way that needed no words, maybe just because he couldn't find any to fit the situation. Riddle replied in kind and mumbled something under his breath that sent Harry's stomach into his throat and then he awoke to a gentle shake at his shoulder by someone he didn't think he wanted to see right now. Severus Snape, standing behind the kneeling Snape was a forever icy Draco Malfoy leaning against a bookshelf, arms crossed, but his eyes didn't have the normal hatred burning from within, that was pleasant. Snape watched Harry's eyes wander with patience, and Harry remembered what Riddle had said,_ "You'll be in good hands now. If that's what you want that is."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N:

harrysgurl22: Yeah it is a pretty common plot in the beginning, but when you are trying to flip someones alliances like that, especially someone as light as Harry, theres only so many ways to start it off. :) Thanks for reading!

DestinyDragon, ams71080, yaoifangrl4ever, thanks for reading!, and Yaoifangrl4ever, I'm glad we share the same POV, it seems it's not as common as it used to be to do a story like this, ha :)

Makurayami Ookami: Thanks! Great compliment, very much appreciated. :)

* * *

Harry saw an expanse of trees like pinpricks littering the ground hundreds of feet below him. He couldn't remember his purpose there, or even how he came to be there, but the sight was magnificent. In the stillness he heard a quick rustle behind and to the left of him; he whirled around and came face to face with a dark, looming figure. Before he could speak to question the situation the figure was upon him and he was falling, off the cliff and toward the evergreen stakes. All of a sudden the falling stopped and a soft commotion pulled him into awareness. He opened one bleary eye in time to see a uniformed woman leaving through the large doors. He gingerly scooted into a sitting position, knowing his body would be sore, as usual. It was. He grimaced at the first motion but continued. He rubbed his forehead absently, contemplating his dream and trying to shake that falling feeling. In the midst of his thought he didn't notice the entrance of a certain vial-laden blonde.

Draco entered the room hoping to quickly administer Snape's assigned potions to Harry and get out, unfortunately for him, said patient wouldn't even acknowledge him. He leaned against the dresser, setting the numerous vials down upon it. He crossed his arms impatiently and watched Harry, after all, who was he to make the first move. Watching him, Draco couldn't help but notice his frame, lithe, as always, but more than normal, his ribs jutted out from his sides and he was visibly bruised in most places and dried blood was still slightly visible around his mouth, of course the servants couldn't clean someone up properly. There was an ache in his stomach he regretfully identified as sympathy. Finding out that Dumbledore's Golden Boy, wasn't that golden softened him to the idea of Harry Potter as a human being, and because of that, seeing him beaten and broken wasn't something he enjoyed. Not that he enjoyed him in a normal state, he had only known him to be an arrogant, egotistical kid, and until that was proven otherwise to him personally, by Harry, he had no desire to be there, but he did have a responsibility. So there he was. In his further pondering of the boy's unkempt hair and hooded eyes partially hidden under calloused, tan hands his mind wandered with his eyes and he too missed the mental entrance of one, Harry Potter.

(ha, that was hard, I hate switching POVS, so, unless totally necessary, 3rd person/ harry's all that way!)

Harry watched Draco stare at him for a few minutes before clearing his throat which, as he should have expected, threw him into a coughing fit. Draco sighed from across the room and walked towards the bed, arms filled with vials once again. He held one after another out to Harry, who dutifully took them. Draco shook his head.

"Losing your touch, Potter?" Draco raised one silvery brow.

Harry looked at him quizzically,

"What do you mean, Draco?" Both Harry and Draco were startled by the use of the Slytherin's first name, Harry shrugged it off as something that just came along with his new situation, while Draco chalked it up to the medication, but figured if Harry was going to take that step, he had no other choice but to follow along.

"You drank those vials with no questions as to their contents. Not the wisest thing when you're the Boy-Who-Lived, living in the house of a Death Eater." Draco smirked and watched recognition, then acceptance flitter across the boy's emerald eyes.

"Well, I was told I was in good hands....and I'm in a place with nothing to lose, so why not trust someone with nothing to gain." Harry curved the edges of his full, bruised lips into a small smile.

Draco was mildy taken aback but hid it behind his pristine mask. Too late, Harry had seen it and smirked. He guessed he did a damn good job at it too when he saw surprise ghost across those mercury pools once again.

Whatever Draco had given him was doing the trick. His headache that lately had seemed to be ever-present was now gone and he felt a clarity he'd never experienced with the pain fogging his mind. Now he was only a bit sore here and there, but he felt great in comparison to last night.

In the silence between himself and Draco, Harry let his mind wander, along with his eyes. He thought about the boy seated in front of him, for the first time his scowl wasn't marring his face and the silence was almost companionable, almost.

He found himself unconsciously memorizing the sharp angles of Draco's jaw and the way long black eyelashes laid against alabaster skin. As Harry studied, the eyes they belonged to opened. Harry stifled the intake of air he almost sucked in at the sight. He saw him like never before, Draco's eyes, for once void of that passionate fury that darkened them into steel. Now they seemed almost content, almost. They shone a precious silver with waves of cerulean blue, that seemed to move about of their own free will. It almost made Harry regret all those years he forced anger into that face, almost.

Harry fought off the smile that tugged at his mouth, but was pulled from his ponderings by the Slytherin cleared his throat. Harry spared one more glance at the boy's eyes, however it saddened him to see them now tight and dark grey with annoyance. Harry raised a dark brow, not knowing what Draco expected him to say, luckily, he cleared that up for him. "Are you just going to sit there gawking or are you going to get ready to meet with your Godfather?" Harry smirked, like he hadn't met with him enough times to last anyone a life time. "Sure, Draco." Draco nodded and pointed to a dark wooden door on the wall across from them, "That's your bathroom, my Lord had a house elf bring anything he felt you would need, and I was told to sit in here to make sure you 'didn't try anything stupid'". Harry snorted at the idea and shook his head. "Not to worry, I'll be a good little boy!" Harry tried his best to look innocent and Draco laughed melodically, how nice.

Draco got off the bed and Harry threw back the thick blankets, swinging his legs to the side. When he stood he grabbed his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Then there were arms supporting him holding him upright reassuringly. "Easy, Potter." Harry nodded and steadied himself on the mahogany headboard. "My name's Harry, Draco." Harry smiled lightly and Draco managed the same, nodding.

A/N: This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I decided to break it into two. So you should expect chapter 3 up relatively quickly! Aim to please. R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am aware that my plot is progressing slowly, but I hate stories that rush things, plus I enjoy being detailed, although maybe I sometimes step into 'wordy-ness' forgive me :) Also, I noticed a few irritating mistakes, but as I had already gone back and corrected one, I don't really want to correct the others, I'm sorry, I'm lazy! Oh wow, it's now...about midnight and I'm falling asleep typing but I'm just so determined to get this to you guys! Hope it's still okay even though your faithful author is sleep deprived :P

Harry walked off into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned on the nearby glass-walled shower, then stood before a floor-length mirror looking at himself closely.

Over the years he had grown to a respectable height of 6'2" and his unruly raven hair had tamed itself into a stylish mess. Hermione had corrected his vision last years and his mother's eyes shone a brilliant deep emerald without the interference of his glasses. His body, lightly tanned and well defined from Quidditch was bruised and a cut under his left eyebrow looked rather painful. He scowled at his reflection. Dudley's rags that hung from his body were torn and bloodied, but as was the skin beneath them. He shook his head in anger laced with self-pity. Harry peeled off his cousin's clothing gingerly, until he realized he still felt little pain from his injuries, then he just tried to get out of the rags and into the shower as quickly as possible to wash away the filth and blood.

He let the steaming water rush over him like a waterfall. He stayed there in the overwhelming heat thinking about his current circumstances until he was a angry red.

He thought about his parents and Dumbledore, and what Voldemort and told him about the same. He didn't know why he took it as fact so quickly, the voice in his head told him it did make sense somehow and he decided to follow that voice for once. He thought on the new relationships that would come with this and the one's he's lose. He hoped to make friends with the people he would have been friends with had he allowed the hat to sort him into Slytherin in the very beginning. Especially Draco, he didn't know quite why he saw the blonde so differently now, but then again he didn't know why he did most things these days and just went along with it.

He knew Ron wouldn't accept his transition, along with most others he currently associated with, except for Hermione and Ginny, he knew they had enough sense to be open-minded and trust his judgment. After all, they were the only ones that he had trusted to come out too. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yes, the wizarding world has a semi-openly gay saviour. Just another flaw in his imperfect life is how Harry viewed it.

He grew tired of the heat and thinking and turned off the shower, wrapping himself in a plush towel that had been placed just outside the glass wall. He dried himself in front of that same mirror that had held his disappointing reflection and shook his head once again.

In a embroidered armchair placed next to the mirror Harry saw a neatly folded pile of clothes with a rolled up parchment perched on top. He smiled briefly and unrolled said note.

"_Harry, I hope these are to your liking and fit you well. I couldn't have you wearing your pig-like cousin's hand-me-downs. Get dressed and Draco will escort you to me, I hope he treats you well and I expect the same reciprocated from you. _

_Godfather; Tom"_

Harry smirked at his Godfather's use of his own muggle name, he always he knew he didn't mind it too much. He chuckled lightly and laid the parchment aside only to see it swiftly smolder into a small pile of ash, which then disappeared. Harry clucked his tongue, such precautions. He unfolded the top off the pile, it was a crisp, button-down, deep oceanic blue. He smiled, it was nice. Harry laid it aside temporarily and flipped through the pile. He found a pair of black boxers and slipped them on, allowing him to drop his towel to the marble floor where it immediately disappeared, good thing he didn't need it anymore, Harry chuckled. Harry pulled out a pair of black, full length breeches that appeared to him to be made of dragonhide. He smiled at the craftsman ship and pulled them onto his now dry legs, they fit him snuggly, and if he did say so himself, accentuated all the right places. Harry sat down then and pulled on his socks and boots, they looked like combat boots, but Harry doubted that was their intended purpose. He smiled and stood up slipping into the shirt he had first admired and buttoned it up almost completely. The last thing, laying on the back of the chair was a long billowing black robe, which he decided to put on at the last minute. He wandlessly finished up the last bits of preparation like hair and teeth, feeling bad for keeping Draco waiting out there for so long. He scooped up his new robe and strode out of the bathroom, a new confidence in his clothes. Although anything would have been better than Dudley's rags.

Harry stopped when he exited the door. Draco had fallen asleep on the bed. He smiled and shut the door behind him quietly. He walked towards the sleeping Slytherin almost soundlessly, and he didn't wake. Harry smiled again at the opportunity to try to figure out what was so different about him now. All he could come up was he just didn't look angry. For example, at the moment the sleeping boy actually wore a smile. Small, but it was definitely a smile. His longish blonde tresses lay sprawled around his head, almost angelic. Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly at his thought, it was pretty absurd.

Harry sat down softly next to the sleeping form. He ran his eyes from the gentle look on his unblemished face to the lean, but toned body half under the covers. He smiled sadly when the young man awoke.

Draco leapt into consciousness, worried his Lord had found him sleeping, that would not have been pretty. He was beyond relieved when he saw the weight on the bed with him was Harry. He smiled at his fortune and laid back into the pillow.

"I've never been so happy to see you, Po-Harry." Draco caught the last name on his lips, remembering what Harry had said earlier. He smiled briefly. Harry shook his head, he wanted to say, Me either, Draco, but knew that would not have been a wise decision. It was now safe to say Harry was pining. He still wasn't positive what had brought about his abrupt change, but he honestly couldn't make himself mind it.

"Why is that Draco?" Harry smirked lightly as he watched a split second of embarrassment slide across his eyes.

"Expected you to be my Lord, he wouldn't have appreciated me sleeping while I was supposed to be helping his Godson." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his now tousled hair. He couldn't believe he had let himself fall asleep, he was really off today.

Harry couldn't hold off his smile. "Well, do we really have a time to be there, or does he expect me to need time to gather myself?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm sure he would understand, you are his Godson, but why don't you want to go yet?" Draco raised his signature thin brow. Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to hang out for a bit." Harry shrugged again. Draco was confused, why did Harry Potter want to 'hang out' with him? It didn't make much sense.

"If that's what you want to do, Harry." He pulled himself up into a sitting position and crossed his legs, indian style. Harry smiled, pleased that Draco was willing to talk with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does the Golden Boy of Gryffindor want to 'hang out' with the Ice Prince of Slytherin?" Draco laughed shortly at their respective nicknames.

Harry rolled his eyes and laid back, propping himself up on his elbows, looking at the deep green ceiling. He thought, maybe it was time to let Draco in on some of his secrets, after all, it appeared they'd be stuck together at least for the rest of the summer. Harry sighed deeply and then rolled over to face his former enemy, his head resting on his arm.

"Well, Draco, you might as well know, if you don't already depending on how much you've been informed of, I haven't lived quite the charmed life. And to say the least I've never been golden." Harry laughed at the last bit. It was true, he was never golden, always tarnished and brassy with anger or misery. He deeply regretted not jumping at the chance to join Slytherin all those years ago. Harry just knew it wouldn't have been so bad. He decided he wanted to see the reaction on the serpents cool face when he told him he was almost down in the dungeons with his lot.

"Draco...remember back in first year, how you ever so elegantly introduced yourself to me?" Harry laughed, elegant? Anything but. Draco's face became annoyed mildly but he nodded.

"Well, afterwards when it was my turn to be sorted, that old hat wouldn't stop pestering me to join your brood in Slytherin. But knowing you were there, and only having what an arrogant brat you had been to go on, I told it to put me in Gryffindor and-" Draco cut him off.

"You changed the decision of the sorting hat? Can you even do that?"

"Well obviously, Draco, I am currently a Gryffindor." Harry laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I mean, are you_ supposed _to be able to do that?" Draco just stared at him, Harry was meant to be in Slytherin, oh that would have been grand. Harry Potter, the wizarding world's chosen saviour in the house of Death Eaters in training. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. However, thinking about it, Harry was a Slytherin, you could tell from his smirk alone. A smirk, the way to identify a true Slytherin from a farce. Draco laughed at himself again and Harry just looked at him in his unrestrained state with a raised brow and a pining smile.

Draco saw Harry's face and quieted himself, what had gotten into him today. _More like what should have. '_WHAT'. Draco shook his head, even his conscience was out to get him. Thinking things like that about Harry? It's Harry bloody Potter, that wasn't even a possibility. _You don't know that._ 'SHUT UP'. Draco saw Harry watching him having his internal struggle with a smile, white teeth shone from behind full pink lips, though currently still dusted with bruising. Draco shook the unwanted thoughts from his head. _Unwanted? Please. Like you wouldn't jump at the chance. '_You're right I wouldn't.' _You can't lie to me Draco Malfoy, I am you! I even happen to know what you dreamt about while our Mr. Potter was in the shower. '_What are you even talking about!' Draco felt his face flush a proud Weasley red and Harry couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He rolled onto his back and laughed whole-heartedly and it felt good. He couldn't believe he had just watched Draco Malfoy have, what appeared to be, a conversation with himself which he apparently lost because it ended with him looking like a school girl.

Harry's eyes were shut tight in his mirth and he failed to notice a certain blonde leaning over him scowling.

"And just what is so funny, Harry?" He sounded like he might have tried to sound threatening, but speaking over Harry's laughter, it just didn't come out right. He rolled his eyes and shook Harry by the shoulders. At the motion Harry stopped laughing and looked up at Draco, who had, of course, forgotten to remove his slim pianist's hands from his shoulders.

"Nothing, Draco, just observing. Never knew you could achieve such a colour!" Draco scowled again and Harry chuckled, sliding out from under Draco's hands and pulling himself up into a sitting position, the other boy followed suit and soon they were sitting across from each other on the warm blankets that layered Harry's new bed, they must have been enchanted to stay so warm, Harry thought idly. He was pulled from his musings by the other boy.

"Harry, how do you think people are going to react to you being here? I mean what of the other 2/3 of your trio, what about Cho, and Dumbledore?" Draco personally didn't care, but how else could he pry into the personal life of this new boy thrust into his. Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously, he wasn't too sure about this conversation, his friends and Dumbledore sure that's easy, Hermione will be okay and the other's would hate him and suspect him of being under the Imperius curse. But Cho? She had been his girlfriend, if you could really call her that. She never acted the part. Harry knew that dating Cho was what made him realize he didn't like girls, but he wasn't so sure about telling Draco that yet...but then again...he did say he had nothing to lose, and Draco couldn't tell, he would fear his Lord too much. Harry took on a mischievous smile and took a deep breath.

"Well of course Ron and Dumbledore will go mental, Hermione she'll be calm and accepting, like always, Cho..well I don't really know or care." Harry smiled. Draco looked at him, confused.

"Why not? I was under the impression she was your girlfriend." Harry shook his head.

"I don't have one." Draco looked amazed,

"So the talk of Hogwarts about how Harry Potter could have any woman he wants is incorrect?" Harry smiled and shook his head again.

"I'm sure that's true, I just don't want any women." Harry smirked in a way very similar to his companion. Draco looked confused...then surprised...hopeful? Then confused again. Harry Potter was gay? When did this happen! Last he heard he was snogging the weaslette at any opportunity.

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay, Harry? Or are you just trying to get a rise out of me?" Harry laughed and felt compelled to say, 'You could say that's what I'm after.' but fought off the urge to make juvenile, cliché statements such as that.

"Yes, Draco, that's what I'm telling you, now your turn, tell me something surprising, WOW ME." Harry chuckled, and Draco looked wary at the prospect of confessing to him.

"Come on Draco, I won't tell, Wizard's honor." Harry smiled and Draco returned it, though his was still visibly laced with worry.

"Alright, fine, Harry. If you insist, and it seems you do. I am...rather partial to men myself..." He mumbled the end but Harry heard it fine.

"I'm sorry, Draco, what was that? I didn't catch it, you mumbled." Harry smiled broadly and laughed. Draco scowled at him and with a seeker's reflexes moved from his position to holding himself up above Harry, who was now laying on his back, wide eyed, thanks to the Slytherin.

"I said, I'm gay too, Harry, and I know perfectly well you heard me, damn nosy Gryffindors don't miss anything." Harry laughed at Draco's characteristic scowl that was etched into his face. Suddenly the dark haired boy had a devilish idea and acted quickly, flipping Draco over and into his former position and then took up residence perched on his thighs. He watched a string of emotions swim through the eyes he recently found he loved to watch. He saw one, only there for a second, but it was there, desire. And that sprung his next mischievous move. Harry put one knee on either side of Draco's hips and held himself up with his hand next to either of the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Well, I don't believe you. Prove it." Harry smiled, he wasn't sure what he expected, but it sure wasn't what he was presented with, though somewhere in his mind a voice said he wasn't complaining.

At Harry's taunt the blonde had hit Harry in the crook of his elbow causing him to fall onto his chest, Draco then took Harry's words to heart, he too had nothing to lose.

Draco looked up into the eyes of the boy who had quickly lifted a small distance off of him, though not as far as he started. Draco reached one hand up and shyly weaved it into the unruly raven locks at the nape of Harry's neck. He watched Harry's eyes and found nothing disapproving there so he pulled the willing Gryffindor down to him. Slowly he felt Harry press his lips onto his own and, to sound cliché, it was electric. In comparison with Pansy Parkinson at least.

Harry pulled away soon after looking into his eyes to make sure the blonde didn't regret what had happened.

"Okay, I guess I can believe you." Harry all but whispered into the air between them, which wasn't much. Draco smiled sweetly and pushed Harry gently off of him and stood up. He beckoned Harry to mimic him.

"I'm glad, but now we really should be getting to your Godfather before it's my head." Draco smiled, half-heartedly.

Harry stood up in front of him and smiled. "No, I'd have to say it's my head now." Draco looked confused, then it registered. He blushed at the possessive comment and rolled his eyes.

A/N: Some of you might think that happened a little faster than it seemed it should have, but, I felt the plot was starting to drag and had to make an executive decision ;) Besides, who can really go 3 chapters without somethin'!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so in this chapter there's gonna be something probably unexpected ;) Well maybe not if you read my other story...Although I don't recommend that! Anyway...I was going to post a poll to see how many of you would really be opposed to the idea, and if it was an overwhelming 'NO' I was gonna cut it and re-write. However, I've made an executive decision that since the surprise isn't going to play a major role in the plot...It's more important to post what I already have. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

p.s. Guys, I've got to stop trying to type these things at midnight. So tired! So determined!

-

Tom Riddle sat in his study at Malfoy Manor with his customary afternoon pumpkin juice. He smiled tightly into the goblet of his indulgence.

The alarm had gone off hours ago signaling that Harry had awoke. He had to admit he was curious about what was keeping the young man, but so long as Draco was with him he didn't worry, much.

He idly flipped through the Daily Prophet, scowling at the article about himself and his Godson. Evidently, and unsurprisingly, it had been assumed he has kidnapped him. There were rewards for promising sightings and because of that many outrageous claims had already been announced.

One proposed that a little boy's new pet hamster was, in fact, Harry as an animagus.

Tom snorted and shook his head in disgust. He closed the paper and sat down the delectable pumpkin juice. Tom unfolded his tall, lean figure from his leather chair and began to pace.

How would Harry react to the situation now that his mind wasn't clouded by that old coot's spell. He clenched his teeth at the thought of all that man had cost them. He stopped before a large window and looked out at the immaculate gardens below, without really seeing them. Tom only hoped Harry would accept his explanations for all he had done and choose to stay here with him. With luck maybe he and Draco could even become friends...

* * *

Both Harry and Draco were in Harry's new bathroom primping and trying to rid themselves of their currently disheveled looks.

Draco couldn't stave off the smile at Harry's preening reflection in the mirror. He was surprised to say the least.

Today had been a day of one shocking revelation after another. First, Harry was the Godson of his Lord, now that alone was a big enough surprise to last a lifetime. Second, it appeared the boy had already strayed from Dumbledore and would side with his Godfather. Draco shook his head, knowing the kind of Hell that would bring once they returned to school for their seventh year. He smiled though, rubbing his face in thought, and he couldn't help if his fingertips stilled just for a moment on his own full lips.

Third, Harry Potter was gay. No big deal in the Wizarding World, but, rather unexpected with all the rumors about Ginny and Cho and who knows who else. However, Harry had chosen Draco Malfoy to be his. While he was very surprised, he wasn't. In the short time they had spent civilly, sometimes more than civilly, together Harry had shown his true colours, and oh how Slytherin those colours were. Yes what an amazing day.

When he left his musings he saw Harry watching him expectantly.

Draco felt his face flush briefly as he wondered just how long he had been thinking...

He smiled, embarrassed, and Harry shook his head leaving the bathroom. Draco followed as he knew was expected of him by the dark haired boy ahead of him.

Back in his bedroom Harry slipped into his new cloak. He smiled at Draco coupled with a gesture clearly asking his opinion of his outfit. Draco smiled and nodded his approval.

"You clean up nicely, Harry." Harry smirked and motioned for Draco to lead the way out of his suite. Draco nodded and obliged, leading the taller boy to his Godfather's study just the floor above.

Draco stopped at a large, embossed, black door that Harry could only assume was their destination. He took a step towards it then looked at the still form of Draco expectantly once again and nearly whispered.

"You're not coming?" The imposing door nearly commanded quiet. Draco looked surprised.

"I didn't think either of you would appreciate my presence." Harry shook his head.

"Of course I do, and given the circumstances, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Harry finished with a motion towards the door.

Draco looked unsure, he rubbed his forearm hesitantly, as he had taken to doing when in the presence of his Lord.

Harry watched as Draco rubbed his arm where he knew the Dark Mark either did, or would shortly reside. Harry reached out and replaced Draco's rubbing hand with his own, soothing grip.

Harry met his eyes then gently lifted the soft material of the cloak sleeve from the slightly smaller boy's arm. Draco grimaced but Harry couldn't hide his grin at the sight of the pale, unmarred skin. Harry lowered the sleeve and quickly kissed him thankfully.

"Come on, Draco. I'm sure it'll be fine..." Draco nodded begrudgingly. Harry chuckled and smiled again. Then, albeit a little hesitantly, he reached out and twisted the cold knob and pushed open the heavy door. Harry walked in with a small confidence, and Draco followed reluctantly.

* * *

Upon the opening of his door Tom Riddle turned, fingers on his wand hidden in the folds of his robes. Thin lips curled into a small smile at the sight of his Godson and he forgot his wand altogether.

He had great hopes for this. He raised a thin, dark eyebrow at the blonde trailing behind him, Tom looked to Harry for an explanation and was simply given a nod in answer. It was enough, he let Draco stay. He waved his arm to the seating area silently transfiguring an armchair into a plush couch and gesturing the boys to sit in one motion. They took their seats on the couch with Tom across from them in his beloved leather chair. Had Harry been paying attention he would have noticed this was the very seating arrangement he experienced in his visions. Minus the couch of course. Harry held a small smile as did his Godfather, Draco however still looked miserably nervous.

"Harry, how did you sleep? Oh and I do hope you found everything to your liking." Tom said sincerely. Harry's smile widened marginally.

"Yes, yes it was all very nice, and indeed I slept well, thank you. Also, you'll be pleased to hear Draco made sure I didn't do anything stupid." Harry and Tom shared a short laugh, while Draco felt his face heat and he averted his eyes.

"That is indeed good to hear." Tom said with a small smile at Draco's unusual lack of composure. _How intriguing. _

They made insignificant small talk until the awkwardness of the situation melted away. Even Draco seemed comfortable.

Once this occurred Tom felt it time to discuss the matters pressing in his mind.

"Harry, What do you think? About all you've discovered thus far that is." Tom and Draco watched in anticipation.

Harry thought on the question for what seemed like hours but was, of course, but minutes.

"Well for reasons I haven't entirely been able to pinpoint, I believe you over Dumbledore. The only logical conclusion I've been able to draw is that I have known for quite some time that Dumbledore aside from being senile and fervently manipulative, he is also a liar. He has been caught several times in lies just against me. That is something very important I haven't encountered from yourself. If you said you would try to kill me, you did indeed try, even if was without success." Harry laughed and Draco sat, jaw dropped unceremoniously at the insult, but Tom just scowled mockingly.

"By the way, I do have a question, if you said you only wanted to meet with me just to meet, then why did you consistently try to maim or kill me at every opportunity." Tom nodded, knowing the question had been coming.

"I'm no fool, I knew and still know that I couldn't kill you if I tried, and obviously neither can Dumbledore. I was advised it was best to keep in line with the tale Dumbledore had woven, and since it wouldn't hurt...It was thought best to go full out. You were never in danger, your magic is too strong and it envelops you in a way that no shield ever could. Quite the invaluable gift, especially for the life you lead. I would even dare to go as far as to say there is something magickal about you. Although if there is, neither Lily or James ever informed me." Tom's eyes held mild frustration at the thought but did glint in hope for the idea.

Draco spoke unexpectedly, "What do you mean, 'something magickal'? Are you saying you actually think Harry might be something other than human, My Lord? Wouldn't we have noticed or...there had to have been a sign..." Draco began to mumble towards the end under Tom's crimson gaze.

He had spoken out of turn. He braced himself for the resounding 'Crucio!' but it never came. Draco looked up curiously and saw those red eyes staring patiently. He scooted centimeters closer to Harry, hoping it wouldn't be noticed.

Tom filed the move away for later inspection.

"Yes, Draco, and there was a sign, a very large one in fact. Harry is...let's face it he's more powerful than Dumbledore himself and may as well be immortal...at least by magical means. No mere wizard has had that capability. No mere wizard _can_ have that capability. It just isn't possible. That is what makes me believe there is something more lurking in Harry's blood." Tom finished with a motion towards Harry, who currently sat intently listening to the two men discuss him like he wasn't present. He had to hide his smirk.

He would let them debate his lineage, even though he already knew.

Over the past year, Harry had noticed changes, physically and in his own magic to something more...magickal. It coursed through him differently, at times feeling as if it was pulsing just under his lightly-tanned skin.

Physically, his facial features had sharpened to more aristocratic angles. His boyish, round face had narrowed nicely. Truth be told, he had had Hermione correct his vision not so he would be free of his glasses for Quidditch as he had told her, but because they had simply become a hindrance as he could see better without them and needed a reason not to wear them. Thus, his brilliantly green eyes seemed to glow ethereally without the interference of said troublesome glasses. There was more difference than just that, their almond shape had sharpened ever so slightly to something that hearkened of a feline. The most noticeable and compromising change being delicate point taken on by his canine teeth. Of course Harry kept all of this glamoured, he didn't think the wizarding world was prepared to accept him as whatever this meant he really was. So to them, he was just Harry Potter; Harry Potter with tamed hair and a growth spurt albeit, but The Boy Who Lived none-the-less.

At some point during Harry's pondering the other two men had stopped discussing him and now were looking at him for his own input on the idea. Harry smirked once more,_ how to go about this... _His eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Well..." Harry waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture appearing to signal that he didn't have an input. In reality, the wave had been him wandlessly dropping his glamours. He watched as slowly recognition stormed into eyes, red and grey.

Draco's mouth unceremoniously fell open at the sight. Tom was, of course, very surprised but held his composure, looking at Draco's mouth agape with a disdainful, tight grin.

"Well Harry, you are full of surprises." Tom said, his grin twisting into a smirk. The words shook Draco from his shock and he closed his mouth, mildly embarrassed. He took in the boy he now...what described their new relationship? He certainly had feelings for Harry, and he was fairly positive the feelings were reciprocated. He smiled at the thought. Draco had to admit to himself that he had always found Harry attractive, but now with his ethereal features, he was bloody gorgeous. He couldn't help but rake his eyes from the tall, lean, now pale body, to the shaggy midnight hair that framed Harry's beautifully defined face. He shuddered involuntarily as he watched Harry smiled at his Godfather, exposing one pearly...fang?

Harry smirked at the reaction of his companions and the comment from Tom.

"Yes, Tom, you should expect that by now though." Both men smirked knowingly.

"Indeed I do, Harry, and it seems you have some explaining to do." Harry laughed and shrugged.

"I've just been gradually changing over the past year, I don't really have an explanation for it." Tom nodded in understanding then the bright light of an idea flashed through his eyes and he drew his wand.

Draco tensed with a sharp intake of breath and Harry had to admit a minuscule wave of nervousness washed over him. Tom rolled his eyes at the boys and muttered the incantation with a graceful swish of his wand.

At the finish of Tom's casting a pulsing, winding silvery mass encased Harry. It twitched with his every move or breath and pulsed with his heartbeat. This was Harry's magick.

Harry and Draco watched wide-eyed in awe at the cloud. Tom admired the steely colour that told him of Harry's lineage. Quite the surprise to him as he had never heard anything about it from James, or Lily for that matter.

Harry Potter was a Vampire; well half Vampire anyway, but that didn't matter, to Vampires, you either are one of them, or you aren't. Harry was.

Tom watched with intrigue at the way particular strands moved in the cloud telling his magick's story. One pulsed and twitched telling that Harry's vampiric blood had indeed come from James, not much of a surprise there.

The Potter's were old magic, and any old line has creature blood in it somewhere. The Malfoys here and there had Veelas and even the Weasleys were sprinkled with Elves. Now evidently, the Potters housed Vampires.

_Very intriguing._

Tom couldn't find an explanation for how he didn't find out from James, but then again, Harry had been successfully hiding it from everyone with a simple glamour. Tom was frustrated.

Harry looked confused but with a mild understanding as he watched Tom search his magick.

Tom flicked his wand again, ever elegant, and the silver pulsing cloud dissipated from around the lean Vampire.

Draco couldn't help but feel a bit relieved at the foreign mass' disappearance.

Tom clucked his tongue and looked at Harry.

"So, how much do you _really_ know?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Just as bad as Dumbledore." He smirked at Tom's scowl. "Nothing gets by either of you is what I'm saying, Tom. I do know more than I let on, as you assume. I know what I am, I know how I got to be this way and I basically know the ins and outs of what I'll experience once I reach my full inheritance on my birthday, which by the way happens to be next week, Don't forget!" Harry ended with an oh-so-rare broad smile and a laugh. Tom just rolled his eyes. Draco rolled his as well.

"So will someone fill me in as to what everyone else seems to know besides me?" Harry looked at him fondly...Draco Malfoy might as well have been pouting, how odd, cute he had to admit, but that didn't lessen the oddity.

"Well, the Potters carry Vampire blood that shows itself in varying generations, my father never showed signs of vampirism that I know of, so I assume it skipped him, or maybe he just wasn't quite as proud of it as I am." Harry winked. "Nevertheless, I am a Vampire and next week I will finally be finished with the transformation that's been ever so bothersome constantly this past year." Draco nodded.

"That seems like a pretty simple explanation for all that commotion." Draco gestured in a messy circle depicting the cloud of Harry's magic that had been there moments ago.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, well I don't really consider it to be that important or life-changing, it's just another one of those things in the life of Harry Potter." Draco shook his head, _How could Harry be taking it so lightly, it was indeed LITERALLY life-changing. _

Draco heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back into the plush couch. Harry looked at him quizzically but shrugged and turned back to his Godfather.

"Well, what do you think, Tom? Don't you love being right?" Harry laughed and Tom smiled a thin line of a reptilian smile making Harry briefly grimace but say nothing. Tom nodded.

"It is a joy and a pleasure to hold my knowledge over your head." He smirked broadly.

Harry shook his head with a grin, "I'm sorry, who knew before you did?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Impudent brat, You take Draco and leave me to think on this, I'm sure he has many questions for you he just doesn't want to divulge in my presence." Draco paled but felt marginally better when an actual smile was turned at him from his Lord. Harry smiled too and nodded standing, pulling the blonde with him.

Once the door was shut behind him Draco stopped and looked at the transformed boy before him. He brought a hand to feel the newly sculpted aristocratic jaw and looked into his still ever vibrant eyes trying to believe that it was all real. Harry smiled softly at the other boy's curious touches and reached up removing the slender hand and instead holding it reassuringly in his own.

"Come now, Draco, I assure you I'll answer any questions you have, let's just go back to my room?" Draco nodded unconsciously and allowed him to be pulled along towards the aforementioned suite still in shock.

And to think he thought the surprises were over...

A/N: Sorry for making it say I updated, just goin' back and fixing so oh so irritating mistakes. -.-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: More alerts and favs than my old story :D

So I'm writing this story as I go along with only a vague plan in mind, and I don't love this chapter....

However, hopefully you guys still will.

* * *

Once in Harry's suite Draco seemed to come out of his stupor and faced Harry, arms crossed, eyes steely.

"So, when did you plan to tell me?" Harry nodded, having been expecting the fallout.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's that big of a deal. It doesn't change who I am really." Harry watched him, eyes pleading with him to understand but Draco just shook his head, his snowy locks now askew.

"Yes, it is a big deal! How can you think you being A VAMPIRE is not a big deal? Technically, you're not even human! Did you ever think of that?" Harry recoiled, eyes a deep injured green.

"Fine, Malfoy, if it bothers you that much, but for the record, I'm only half 'not even human'." Harry stalked into his bathroom, slamming the door, and slumped against the tiled wall next to the door.

_I'm such an idiot. I really thought he was different...That we could be different. Way to go Potter, letting him in so quickly. So reckless, you should have seen this coming._

Harry scowled at himself and held his head in his hands. He felt his eyes well up at the stinging betrayal he felt but refused to let them fall, rubbing at his eyes, annoyed. He had let his guard down and what was his reward?

"You're not even human."

Harry shook his head as memories of just how much that idea had been beaten into him back at Number 4, Privet Drive flooded into him.

Outside the bathroom that currently housed the Vampire, Draco stood stunned. Stunned at Harry's secret, stunned at himself for saying what he said. Yes stunned was becoming the perfect word to describe Draco lately.

He sighed helplessly and ran a slender hand through his mussed tresses before bringing the same now hesitant hand to knock lightly on the door.

"Harry?" His call was met with a quick, quiet rustling but no actual response.

He knocked again, harder.

"Harry? Look, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He shook his head at sounding so cliché.

"Harry, I was just shocked, and angry...I wasn't thinking." No answer.

"Harry, stop being a git and come out!" He slumped forward, forehead hitting wood, only to fall against a solid chest as Harry unexpectedly flung the door open. He pushed Draco off him and walked past him back to his bed, sitting down in a huff.

Harry had calmed down, he was of course still annoyed at the blonde, but he didn't want to erase the progress they had made.

"You know, Draco, I'd wager _you're _not even human, everyone knows Malfoys have a tendency to inherit the old Veela blood that use to be so common in you lot." Harry looked at him, a combination of betrayal, smugness, and overall annoyance darkened his eyes.

For whatever reason, a small blush crept onto Draco's pale face.

"No, I didn't inherit it...Quite the disappointment....." Harry raised an eyebrow at him, surprised.

"You wanted to be a Veela? That would put you in the same inhuman boat as me, you realize?" Draco nodded.

"I always hoped to be a Veela like my grandmother...So beautiful. I guess....I'm jealous..." Draco sighed and plopped down onto the bed next to the smug saviour.

"Jealous? Are you kidding me? You started that because...Spoiled prat." Harry laughed lightly and laid back on the bed, his feet staying planted on the lush carpet.

Draco glared at him.

"And what's so funny? I don't see anything humourous." Draco huffed indignantly. Harry turned his head to look at the other boy then propped himself up on his elbows.

"Nothing, Draco, just thinking about the irony of _you _being jealous of _me._" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're going to hold this over my head forever." He covered his eyes dramatically and fell back beside Harry.

Harry laughed and bent himself so he was looking down at Draco, a smirk playing at his lips, sure to show his newly lengthened canines. He gently pulled Draco's hands down from his eyes.

"Oh no, Draco, that'd be cruel." Draco's eyes, as expected, were drawn like magnets to the fangs and he could have sworn they were positively glinting in the fading light from the window. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as the Vampire hovered mere inches above him.

Draco forced his eyes up to meet mischievous greens. He lifted a thin brow at Harry's expression.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Harry reigned in his fangs and closed his lips around them in a sweet grin. He shifted his weight to his left arm and raised his right hand to trace along Draco's jaw before he answered. His hand lingering where jaw met neck.

"Nothing to worry about, just pondering how we'll be keeping ourselves entertained until school." Draco rolled his eyes again but smiled none-the-less. He reached up, capturing Harry's recently paled hand and held it up, inspecting their intertwined fingers.

"Well...I figured we'd get to know each other a little more...intimately...and then...maybe...play a little Quidditch." Harry groaned and dropped his head onto Draco's chest. Draco fought off the laughter bubbling up inside him but it was futile at Harry's muffled, "Tease." He brought his arms up to wrap around the disheartened boy on his chest.

"Kidding, Harry, kidding! We could always take extra lessons with Snape. He's here often." Harry shot up, though not enough to break Draco's arms from around him.

"Keep digging that hole, Draco. I think I'll be making our plans." Harry smirked, just slightly. Draco frowned and furrowed his brow in concentration, then lifted in something akin to Hermione when she remembers something long lost behind stacks and stacks of knowledge.

"Harry....You're such a muggle..." Harry laughed, knowing his use of the muggle saying would get something from his pureblood. He delighted in the lack of objections from Draco about him being their summer planner. He smiled, unable to keep it off his lips.

Draco smiled back and tightened his arms around the taller boy, bringing him back down closer.

Harry took the hint and tilted his head down and letting his lips meet Draco's, but only with the lightest touch. An annoyed sound came from Draco's throat and Harry raised up, chuckling. Draco tried to pull him back down again but Harry batted his hands away and flashed him a reassuring smile.

Draco's confused frown turned to happy understanding as Harry pulled himself completely onto Draco, bodies aligning nicely. Forearms positioned on either side of the other boy's head and Draco's arms back in their former positions around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled again, as was becoming his constant expression, and slowly, excruciatingly slowly if you asked Draco, closed the few inches between them, reveling in the sheer texture of the full, soft lips. A completely useless voice in the back of his mind remarked something about moisturizing but it was immediately forgotten at the tentative pressure of a warm tongue, asking for entrance. Who was he to deny such a request?

Parted lips led to tongues fighting for dominance, Harry winning out eventually, and the occasional clash of teeth when the kiss heated with abandon.

A pesky lack of oxygen gnawed at them and the drew apart, equally as slowly as they came together. Harry raised his arms to his elbows and held his forehead in his palms, looking down at a breathless Draco.

The blonde opened eyes he hadn't realized were still closed and looked up with a content grin.

Draco unwrapped his arms from around Harry and brought his hands between them and under Harry's shirt, he ran exploring fingertips over the dips and contours of the torso above him. When his need to memorize each detail was met he laced his fingers together behind Harry's back again, under his shirt this time.

Harry's eyes closed at the butterfly touches and he laid his arms back down returning his head to Draco's chest once he was finished.

"Someone's feeling bold." Harry said, only slightly muffled.

Draco laughed. "I don't think you'd have it any other way."

Harry smiled to himself, how right he was.

"Of course, If I wanted some submissive ponce I'd date...well I don't know who...but not you."

Harry realized what he'd said after it had already spilled from flushed lips. He'd said they were dating, thus far no label had been placed on them. But, yes, that was right, Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend. He smiled broadly and if Draco had caught his slip he didn't bring it up, though a suspiciously happy smile was playing on his lips when Harry lifted up, chin resting on Draco's chest, to look at the blonde, _his _ blonde.

Harry reached up to push a rebellious strand of that blonde hair off Draco's cheek but was interrupted mid-reach by an incessant scratching at the large, paned window near the bedside table. Harry looked over to see an inconspicuous barn owl waiting impatiently in the drizzling rain.

He shook his head and turned back to Draco, "When did it start raining?" Draco shrugged and gestured for him to let the owl in. Harry snorted and pushed himself off the bed and the boy draped across it, reluctantly, and crossed the few steps to the window. He opened it and yelped when the owl landed on his shoulder digging in the talons on one foot harder than necessary and sticking out its other leg which held an envelope.

Harry yanked the post from the owl and batted her off of him and back the way she came, shutting the window quickly against the offending bird and weather.

He shook his head and turned the envelope over in his hands, he swore under his breath at the proud Hogwarts seal on the back and returned to the bed, where Draco now sat with his back against the headboard and long, black-clad legs stretched out in front of him, and sat next to Draco, handing the envelope over to him with a long, suffering sigh. "You open it."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him but nodded, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and wordlessly sliced open the envelope.

"_Harry, _

_My boy, in light of the current circumstances I must cut short your summer holiday and require you to return to Hogwarts at your first opportunity. _

_We found your relatives tortured and killed rather gruesomely in your home, however upon further search of the property we found your personal effects missing. Because of this I think you fled rather than were taken in the raid. Although The Prophet and the aurors seem to have other ideas. _

_You leaving without my knowledge so I could have the wards reinforced left your family open to an attack that unfortunately did occur. _

_After reading this pack your things and hail the Knight Bus, Stan will take you to 12 Grimmauld Place, I would say to apparate but your birthday is still several days away and you don't want any more trouble. Everyone is already here and terribly anxious. Ginerva is particularly beside herself with worry, don't you think you owe it to your girlfriend at least to let her know you're alive. _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Draco spat out the word 'girlfriend' and looked at Harry accusingly. Harry went wide-eyed at the look and quickly shook his head, his anger rising rapidly at Dumbledore, magick prickling under his skin.

"Ginny and I...I told her I was gay before school let out for summer. She understood and was even relieved, turns out she has a thing for Neville. I don't know what the old coot is playing at." Draco eyed him critically then nodded.

Harry smiled briefly and took the letter from him and reread it silently. _"We found your relatives tortured and killed rather gruesomely in your home-" _

_Dead?_

"Draco-" His voice was low and hoarse. "He said my relatives are dead...?"

Draco nodded, he felt a little guilty for not telling Harry, but in truth it slipped his mind, perfectly understandable to him.

"Snape, he sent me away with you, I found out when he got back."

Harry nodded slowly. He couldn't bring himself to feel sad or guilty or even angry. Just relieved.

Relieved that he would never be forced into their company again, he was free. A happy, albeit predatory smiled spread across his lips.

Harry turned, grabbing Draco's hips and practically picked him up, placing him back down atop his thighs.

At the sudden movement Draco let out a strangled yelp then blushed at the undignified sound. A voice in his head remarked something about blushing not being all that dignified either but he pushed it aside with an agitated, soundless growl.

Harry surprised up at the surprised boy, earning him a grin in return. He kept his hands resting on quite thought provoking hip bones.

Draco pushed hair behind his ear that had fell out of place when he was moved.

"Don't worry about Dumbledore, we all know he's just afraid."

Harry looked up at him, perplexed.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Draco's smile widened.

"You. You forget he knows how....abnormally," Grimace. "powerful you are. I reckon he's afraid you'll find out and turn dark as revenge."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Then smiled.

"Well, I guess he should be afraid then. Let's see, The Dark Lord is my Godfather, Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend," Smile. "and I'm staying at Malfoy Manor with the both of them, sounds pretty dark to me."

A/N: Posting without proofreading at 2:40am. Good luck with that :)

I feel like this chapter was all 'smile' and 'raised an eyebrow'. My apologies if you think so too, I just was not into this chapter at all! After their little spat at the beginning that is. That was fun. I didn't plan to end it there, but then again, I didn't plan anything in this chapter -.- Whatever, POSTING. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N, Happy Birthday, Moriah93ohio! Depending on when I post this...maybe early, maybe belated. HELL MAYBE EVEN ON TIME! But ya know, faithful reader and all, thought you deserved some Drarry birthday wishes.

Okay, so, unfortunately this chapter will be short because I just want to let y'all know what's going on at Hogwarts and with Dumbledore. AND I'm taking very important tests at school this week that determine whether I graduate or not...So let's just say this isn't my top priority so I'm just gonna try to get it out in time and not worry about the word count.

* * *

In a particularly tacky office in a particularly looming castle we find a crowd of people, with grim expressions.

This castle is, of course, Hogwarts and this obnoxiously decorated office belongs to one, Albus Dumbledore.

Upon a roll call of the witches and wizards in varying positions on the debauched spectrum now loitering in Dumbledore's office we find several shocks of red hair accounting for all members of the Weasley clan, excepting the three eldest brothers who 'couldn't be troubled with teen-aged drivel', as Percy put it, several Order members, who it's given would be there: Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The only seated participants being Minerva McGonagall, a dramatically scowling Severus Snape and our esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Then of course we mustn't forget a, as usual, pitiful looking Remus Lupin with a fluffy albeit suspicious grim curled by his feet with one eye open, an occasional growl resonating from his direction through the room at certain remarks.

The murmuring voices are pushing continuously higher towards a marvelous crescendo.

"Albus, this is utterly ridiculous, he is a sixteen year old boy! How could he just evade all our watchful eyes? The only option is that he was taken, why can't you see?" A frantic Molly Weasley, sobbing, is berating Dumbledore from her husbands arms.

"Think he's gone senile, he has."

"Really! He's acting like Fudge when You-Know-Who came back."

Two disgruntled identical redheads speak up, both receiving identical smacks to the backs of their heads.

"Fred! George!, you cannot speak to the headmaster that way!"

Dumbledore stands up, hands in the air, asking for quiet, or maybe it's a gesture of surrender.

This author thinks the latter would be the wisest choice such a wise wizard as Dumbledore could make.

"Friends, I know everyone is worried and panicked, but I do not even humour the idea of Harry being taken against his will. We all know his stubborn mind, and his sheer strength, not even Voldemort could accomplish such a task anymore. Mr. Potter's power has grown leaps and bounds over the past year and it is imperative I get him here to counsel him on his changes. That is why I sent an owl out just this morning and the owl has returned empty handed." A smile crossed his thin lips and that infamous twinkle filled his blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

The group looked at him, expectantly. The twinkle increased at getting to tell his master plan.

If anyone was watching close enough they could see the slight eye roll from our exasperated Potion's Master.

"The letter I sent was charmed to only be removed by Harry and the bird was not to return without the secure delivery of said letter. So, since the owl has returned empty...legged, I know Harry was able to be located and able to remove a letter from an owl's leg, which is a better state than The Prophet is making him out to be in. So I ask you to humour an old man when I tell you Harry is safe and I expect him here in no more than a day's time."

Relieved expressions spread like the plague across the crowded office save for a few skeptics whom I think any of us could identify with little prompting.

Dumbledore folded his hand together with a gentle, reassuring smile that everyone took as a cue to file out, whispering amongst themselves, from the office.

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and stared over it at the room's remaining occupants: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, formerly a suspicious grim.

A scruffy Sirius spoke first.

"Albus, you know I want Harry back and I appreciate any efforts to accomplish that, however, I wish you would have let me look for him, what if he left because he wanted to leave? If that's the case don't you think he would prefer seeing my face as opposed to yours?"

Snape snorted, "Insulting the boy's taste don't you think, Black?"

Sirius snarled and moved to stand but was halted by Dumbledore's raised, aged hand.

There had to be some wandless magic involved in that simple motion, how else could it always be such an efficient means to his preferred end.

Sirius reclaimed his seat and Snape sneered at him smugly, to which Sirius stuck his tongue out then whispered, "Better my face than yours, Snivellus."

Dumbledore sighed and that seemed to make whatever retort Snape was planning die on his pursed lips.

"Minerva, in the case that Harry left 'because he wanted to leave' then I will be working hard to appease him, sway him over into thinking it is better here, with us, than anywhere else. Arrange a suite for him somewhere isolated, I'm sure Severus would watch over him in the dungeons?"

Dumbledore gave the scowling brunette a pointed look and he nodded.

Sirius jumped up again. "I don't think Harry would want _Severus_ watching over him! Why not me? Why not Remus?"

Snape stood up, meeting Sirius' furious gaze, "Because, Black, _you_ are a convicted murderer who cannot be seen 'watching over him', and the wolf won't always be able to be present will he?"

Sirius glared at him ferociously, a snarl on his face as if he were in his grim form. Then he sighed in acceptance and slumped into the seat.

"Albus...What if Harry just wants a break? Why force him back if he doesn't want to come?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.

"Sirius, Harry is the one destined to defeat Voldemort and save our world, he cannot simply _take a break _any time he wants, he needs to be in a constant state of training or readiness. You know that."

Sirius glared weakly. "I know that _you_ think that. I don't agree. He's a teenage boy, not a machine."

Remus pinched his arm and stood up gesturing for him to follow, which he did reluctantly.

They were both given understanding looks from McGonagall.

After their departure Dumbledore was silent, in thought, for a few minutes then turned to Minerva and asked her to follow them and check on Sirius. She nodded and rose, leaving quickly.

Snape turned expectant obsidian eyes on Dumbledore which were returned in blue.

"You know what I want to talk about, Severus."

Snape sneered, "So talk about it, Albus."

Dumbledore shook his head solemnly.

"You took it too far with Harry's relatives, I know you were angry, but you know I wanted Harry returned to them so I could keep an eye on him! I could have you sent to Azkaban, murder is murder, Severus!"

The Headmaster's voice had been rising consistently throughout his chastising.

Snape just glared at him with a hint of a smug smile carved on his face.

"Those muggles got exactly what they deserved-"

"Murder is murder!"

"Oh please you wouldn't send me to Azkaban, then who would get you your precious information from The Dark Lord. With the war rapidly approaching you don't have time to build another useful contact. Don't make empty threats, Albus."

Dumbledore unfolded his aged frame from behind his desk and leaned over it towards Snape.

"Where is he, Severus?"

Snape snorted.

"I don't know. The Dark Lord was there, I don't know why you won't believe he was taken."

Dumbledore made a noise uncharacteristically close to a growl deep in his throat.

"I know you know, but if you won't tell me I'll simply look for myself." He smiled eerily and looked into Severus' eyes.

The Potion's Master started then quickly reinforced the shields around his mind, tighter than ever as Dumbledore tried to drill through them mercilessly.

Severus threw the old man from his mind and stood up, irate, and spoke through tightly gritted teeth.

"Too far, Albus. It'd be wise to remember just exactly how much you need me, unless you've grown too senile even for that. I'll show myself out."

Severus stormed from the office and down to his suite in the dungeons with a quick, billowing stride.

Dumbledore slumped into his tall chair holding his head that was developing a horrible headache from his mental assault. He turned to Fawkes who chattered at him with an unknown emotion.

"This is not what I had planned...We can only hope Harry comes to his senses."

The phoenix ruffled his wings and chirped..maybe in annoyance this time.

(was going to end it here)

Severus slammed the door to his private chambers behind him harder than was necessary.

He paced before the fireplace muttering under his breath.

"Manipulative old man....Gryffindor? I think not...He's not going to ruin his life again...I couldn't let that happen to Lily and James' little boy...man...."

He heaved a long, exasperated sigh and plopped down gracefully in a worn armchair. If one could plop gracefully that is.

_Harry can't come back here...Not with Dumbledore's mind set the way it is right now. _

Severus stood up and through some floo powder into his fire, following behind it with a yell of,

"MALFOY MANOR"

(was also going to end it here...)

Lucius was sitting in his study with Voldemort discussing their new charge and his evidently budding relationship with Lucius' son.

"My Lord, I understand it is a good match and that they....like each other...." Grimace. "But I have only one son, who will carry on the Malfoy line if Draco is bonded with another man?"

Tom shook his head.

"Come now, Lucius, you're simply grasping at straws, for what reason I don't know, but it needs to stop. You know who Harry really is and you also know that pureblood wizards, like your son, can produce heirs just like any witch. I know you're still bitter about losing your lover to your arranged marriage, so you wouldn't do that to your son would you?"

Lucius sighed, he loved Narcissa, truly and with most of his heart but he could never give it all to her as a piece still clung to his first love, Aurora, his Lord was right, he couldn't do that to his own son, no matter how heartless and cold he seemed, he couldn't do that.

Lucius nodded and Tom curled his lips into a smile.

"Glad you can still see reason, Luc, after all these years."

The conversation grew lighter as the fire suddenly burst to life and a slightly blackened Severus Snape stepped through the fireplace, dusting off his robes.

"Dumbledore wants Harry back at school, so he can 'keep an eye on him'. He can't go back."

Severus spoke quickly and retold everything that happened during the impromptu order meeting in Dumbledore's office just under an hour ago.

As he spoke the men's fury grew quietly and they were all fuming by the time he finished.

"The old man has really placed all his eggs in one basket hasn't he?" Lucius asked the room in general and Tom in particular with a smug grin.

Tom matched his expression.

"Indeed...it seems he's in for a surprise when the bottom falls out..."

A/N:

Okay, I was going to put in them planning with Harry about what theyre going to do. But as I said at the top, I have a lot of testing to do and I took a benadryl earlier and now...I'm going to sleep and thought I should go ahead and just post....okay...sorry if this is a boring birthday chapter! If it is just tell me and when I write some fluff or smut (depending what you prefer ;). ) I'll dedicate that to youuuuu!

SORRY ALREADY HAD TO REPOST THIS, PESKY LATE NIGHT MISTAKES ;)

Read, review, you know.


End file.
